


My King, My Country, My Crown

by Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack



Category: RichardArmitage
Genre: AlanRickmanisaBadGuy!, Arrangedmarrage, F/M, Fear, GrahamMcTavishisadaddy, Hate, Love, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack/pseuds/Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Richard has been my fiancé since we were little and now that his father has passed I must sail across the English Channel to claim my right to his hand as my mother forced me to do. but I have a secret that only Richard, my mother, and his father know about. I am the last princess of Scotland and I need to reclaim my throne from the monsters that stole it from me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    The turbulence of the plain as we descended into the London National Airport shook me from my sleep. The seatbelt light came on and I fastened my seatbelt. My mother gasped as a huge gust of wind hit us. 

    "Mother it's alright. There is nothing to be afraid of."

    She nodded and then grabbed my hand tightly. Richard would be waiting for me at the airport, which was no doubt packed with paparazzi and reporters. I sighed and held my mothers hand with both of mine, trying to convey that everything was alright. Someone screamed as another bout of air hit us and the plane was lifted up a bit. I took in a deep breath and held it for a second before letting it out. I felt like we were diving to fast but I tried to be the air of calm on our Private Jet. And then the oxygen masks came down and my heart raced.

    Mother screamed and I placed a mask over her head before putting on my own. I prayed to all the gods that were listening in that moment to land us safely on the ground. In that moment I saw Richard's face. His blue eyes and dark hair, his sharp nose and angular chin, his elven ears, and his unshaven face the first day I had met him. I closed my eyes and sighed as I resigned my fate to the Gods.


	2. The Landing

As soon as I decided that my life was over the plane's descent smoothed and we landed softly on the ground. I breathed out a sigh of relief and squeezed my mothers hand lightly before disentangling myself from her vice like grip. The plane stopped, I grabbed my purse, and walked down the steps and into the open arms of my future husband. 

"I saw that landing, I'm glad you are safe." He hugged me and then drew back as my mother stepped off the jet.

"Ah, Prince Richard. It's so good to see you again. How is your mother doing?"

"She is doing well, Lady Greenway, and how are you this fine English morning?"

"Just saying goodbye to my daughter here. I have to head back to Ireland to take care of some family matters, but I will be back before the wedding. Goodbye." She gave me a hug and a kiss and then she was gone, just like that. I was in a land that I hadn't set foot on in over five years, with a man I barely knew, and no mother to guide me. 

I turned to my fiancé and smiled. He held out his arm and we walked towards the waiting taxi.


	3. Awkward Silence

Prince Richard opened the door and as I was trying to get in a gust of wind blew and the gates chose that moment to decide that the world needed to know that I was wearing a very pink very lacy pair of underwear and garter to keep my stockings up. I got into the car very quickly after that and hoped that Richard hadn't seen that. But then I remembered that our wedding was in a month and he would see that anyway. Richard took that moment to get into the car as I was pulling my dress back down. He blushed a little but I could feel my face heat up like a stove.

We were off to Buckingham Palace to have brunch with his mother and two sisters, Anna and Ellen. I looked out the Taxi window and saw the streets lined with people some waving flags, others with banners, and a few with signs that read 'KICK that IRISH BITCH out of ENGLAND!' 

"Quite the controversy over our engagement, isn't there Richard?"

He in turn was also looking out the window and he nodded, "The whole of England has known about our engagement since you were born, Ember. But I guess some people never change."

"Oh aye, especially since I'm not actually Irish." I said letting my Scottish slip out on purpose. 

"Aye."

I had revealed my true nature to Richard the night that he formally proposed to me and he had known that I was the lost princess of Scotland long before I had even met him. "When do we plan on telling the rest of the world as to I am?"

"When you're ready." He said quietly. 

I smiled and thanked the Lord that I would soon have an understanding husband. We were supposed to take this month and get to know each other better before we said our vows but I wished that I wasn't who I am. We rode in more silence as we stared out the window and then a blush creeped up Richards neck and into his cheeks and I pretty much knew why. I ignored it although I did find some delight in it.


	4. The Brunch

Everything started out fine as we sat down to a private brunch on the patio of Buckingham Palace, but with my luck, everything fell to pieces. It started with Jam dropping onto my dress and then Richard jumping up to help me clean it, which in turn had bumped the table and then everything spilt, toward my end of the table. My luggage hadn't arrived yet so I was in a very dirty dress for the better part of an hour waiting for my things to arrive. 

I tried not to cry but by the time five minutes went by I was in the bathroom crying and trying to wash out the stains. A knock came on the door and a soft voice called from the other side. "Are you alright sweetie?"

The door opened and Richard walked in. My dress was lying on the bathroom counter and my cardigan was on the floor this day couldn't get any worse. I crossed my arms and stood with all the dignity I could muster. "Pet names already?" He smiled, looked at me with appreciation and then blushed, probably remembering that he was old enough to be my dad. In his hands he held a shirt and while looking to the ceiling he handed it to me.

I slipped it over my head and sighed as the shirt slid past my knees. It was overly large but I was happy to be in something that wasn't dirty. And then I smelled the shirt. It was his, of course it was his, that would explain why it was so big. I looked at if and realized that it was the shirt he had just been wearing.

"Thank you."

He nodded looked at his feet and then held out his hand to me. I took it and blushed a little myself. I was wearing what was essentially lingerie and a T-shirt. Quite the charmer. We were walking into the residential area of the palace. I looked around and recognized a certain door on the right, his door.

"Mother decided that it would be healthy if we used the same room although if you feel uncomfortable about it than I can arrange another room for myself."

I looked at him and then blushed a little, "Really? Richard you know what happened the last time we went through those doors. I'll be just fine sleeping in the same room."

He blushed again as I hinted as to what had happened although I was still a virgin. We were drunk and I followed him to his room and we had an amazing night full of laughing and cuddles and a little heavy touching. And then I woke in the morning, saw that we were laying in bed both naked, I stole his bath robe, and ran down the corridor to my own room. my mother had been angry but I didn't care because I was happy that he could do so many things with his tongue!

I laughed and pulled him into the room. Giving him my best seductive smile and sitting on the bed. Richard smiled and took his shirt off. I pulled up my shirt and then stopped as there was a knock on the door. We jumped apart and Richard called, "Come in?"

I laughed as a maid walked in with a bundle of cloth that looked kind of like my dress and cardigan. "The mistress wanted me to take these to the cleaners but these stains will never come out."

"Jacqueline it's fine, don't worry about it."

She blushed as she noticed my halfway off shirt and his unbuttoned one. "I'll leave now. I'll tell the mistress about this and uhm..." Jacqueline ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.


	5. Getting to Know You

    "Getting to know you, getting to know all about you. Getting to like you, getting to hope you like me too."

    I smiled as the girl portraying Anna in this rendition of _The King and I_ started singing one of my favorite songs in the play. Richard, then took my hand and laced our fingers together. I looked to him and he was smiling as he sang, quietly, the next verse of the song.

    "Getting to know you, putting it my way, but nicely. You are precisely, my cup of tea."

    I giggled as he kissed my nose and then as we were shushed by other people around us we both chuckled and stood, our hands still laced together. we ran out the doors and were soon flocked by a myriad of paparazzi.

    "Lady Greenway! Prince Richard!" A man with light brown hair and blue eyes, with a recorder in his hand, stopped us first. "Hello! My name is Martin and I would like to interview before the wedding next week!"

    I looked to Richard and without a second thought we put on big smiles and ran. Richard's mother thought it would be a good idea if we went out a couple of times before the big day and this always happened, no matter how secretive we were. I sighed and ran alongside my soon-to-be husband.

     We were a little down the way when the worst thing could have happened, I twisted my ankle, bringing Richard down with me. he landed in between my legs and his knee hit my already twisted ankle. I gasped in pain and we looked into each others eyes before Richard jumped up to check my injuries.

    "Where does it hurt love?"

    "My ankle, I think I sprained it." He picked up my injured ankle and I almost screamed. "Bloody Hell, Richard!" I looked at the ankle in question and it was almost three times bigger than normal    .

    "Right, I'm going to have to carry you."

     I blushed, "But Richard, I'm too heavy. We should just call a taxi."

    "Buckingham Palace isn't that far, I can just carry you." And with that he did. He carried me all the way to Buckingham Palace and all the way into our room, where my mother was waiting, furious with our sleeping arrangements.

    "What do you two think you are doing sleeping in the same room before you are married?!" She held up one of my bras and my world fell from underneath me even as Richard was holding me.


	6. FML

"Mother please, can we not do this right now?" I asked as my ankle throbbed. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against Richard's chest.

"After everything I have done for you, after all the heartbreak over losing your mother and father, this is how you repay me? By sleeping around like a common whore?" My eyes flew open and I glared at her.

"Lady Greenway, Ember, please stop this," said a soft voice from the doorway. Lady Banquo, Richard's aunt, stood in the doorway. 

I looked at the woman who raised me and said, "Aunt Liza, I think you should rest, you have a long journey and I think you will have a clear head in the morning."

"Everything I have done was out of love my dear, there are sharks here, never forget that." she squeezed my hand and then walked out of the room.

"Mother?" She kept walking, "Mother! Richard put me down. Mother!" I hobbled after her, my ankle screaming at me, and then she was pushed, right out a window to the concrete below. "Mother!"

The doctors said she died before I hit the concrete but I didn't believe them. they said that she had a heart attack before falling but I can remember the wheeze of her breath as I was pushed out of the broken window after her. I could remember the crunch of her bones as I landed on her. The doctors said that is what saved me, her body. My ankle was the worst of my physical injuries, but my mothers death tore at something inside of me.

I felt broken and dead, like a part of me was missing. The week counted down. Monday, we had mothers funeral. Tuesday and Wednesday people were in and out of the palace looking for any sign of the murderer. Thursday I sat in our room for the entire day feeling numb. Friday, I was in the tailors getting the final fittings for my wedding dress. Saturday, Richard held me in his arms and let me cry all day while he hummed. 

I felt at some sort of peace as I stood in the dressing room of the church on Sunday, looking at myself in the mirror. I was given a locket for my third birthday before the invasion. In it held a photo of my mother, my father, and me, when I was a newborn. I don't remember much of my mother but I remember her lovely singing and her hugs. I opened that locket and held it up to my own face.

Aunt Liza had always said I was the spitting image of her sister and I guess I was. Because Aunt Liza and my mother had been twins it was easy for me to pass as her daughter. Aunt Liza had lost her daughter in a shipwreck and I was portrayed as the long lost daughter that shouldn't have survived. I was about the same age as my cousin should have been, so we got away with it, even when my hair had grown out to be red when both my "parents" had brown hair.

There was a knock on the door and then Richard's mother walked in. "Are you ready my dear?"


	7. The Wedding

With my Mother-in-law's help I hobbled down the hall to the chapel doors where my uncle and father figure was waiting to walk me down the aisle. I clutched his arm and he smiled at me. 

"You ready Sweetheart?"

I nodded, afraid to speak, for my voice was ready to break. Seeing my father again, so soon after Mother's death. The chapel doors swung open and "Here Comes the Bride" started playing. Everyone in the chapel stood and turned to look at me and I took my first step down the aisle, ready to cry. 

Richard was the only one I looked at and he was smiling and he was looking only at me. I smiled at him and the crowd sighed.

"And look there is the bride now. Oh she is a dream and only eighteen. She is a very beautiful young lady and the very image of royalty to be. Oh her dress is to die for, from its hand done embroidery to its full train. My does she look gorgeous this queen to be. It's too bad that such a healthy, beautiful youth is marrying a man who is old enough to be her father. Although he and his soon-to-be wife will be the new faces of this great kingdom. So I guess that is one advantage to marrying this 43-year-old bachelor, another might be that he is rumored to be well versed in the arts of the bed. But that is another story for another time. Today is all about the bride and her gorgeous dress!"

I looked back to my father as Richard held his hand out to me and I took it. He helped me up the three little steps to the alter and then we stood, hand-in-hand, facing each other as the priest droned. In that moment I became lost in his blue eyes. I almost missed the my que to read my vows to Richard.

I paused as I looked to my uncle, who I called father and the cousins who were my sisters. I made my decision then to use my true name and heritage. "I, Althea Erieanna MacTavish, do take Richard Charles Windsor to be my husband. Whatever lies ahead, good or bad, we will face together. Distance may test us for a time, and time may try us. But if we look to each other first, we will always see a friend. For better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, to be faithful to you alone. I forever will love. I do."

As I said my vows, announcing to the entire world who I was Richard's eyes looked like they would pop out and then he stood up straight and said his vows. "On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and all these witnesses my promise to stay by your side, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, through good times and bad. I, take you, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us. I, Richard Charles Windsor, do take, Althea Erieanna MacTavish to be my wife. I do."

We kissed and everybody stood in silence at first and then almost at once everyone in the chapel started cheering. I heard many say, 'I knew there was something special about her!' And others 'She's the lost princess of Scotland! Everyone is saved!' I smiled and we walked out of the chapel, my arm in Richards. There was a waiting limo in front of the church and we dove for it before the people could converge on us. The last thing I saw before we were on the road to the airport for our honeymoon was my fathers eyes shining with tears and his warm smile.


	8. The Encounter

The streets were crowded even when they were blocked off. I looked to my husband and smiled as I held out my hand. The Claddagh ring had triskelion instead of hands, very Celtic. He looked at my hand and took it in his own.

"Well Mrs. Windsor, what do you think?"

"About being your wife, the list princess, or becoming your queen?"

"All of that at once I suppose."

"It's a little overwhelming. But I am happy. With you, with everything." I squeezed his hand and then kissed my husband and my king. "We will be rulers of two great kingdoms soon."

He smiled and said, "The President of the United States is with us and so are the other United Nations and China and Japan. We have all the support we need to win Scotland back from that coward, Cornwall."

I smiled, "Let us just focus on us, this month. Next month we can worry about the man who killed my parents and brothers."

"He allowed them to be buried in your family mausoleum."

I nodded and looked out the car window my fingers laced with Richard's. Rain started to pitter onto the window and it reminded me of that night. I was five and it was my eldest brothers birthday, he was turning eighteen that night and was soon to be engaged to Lady Banquo's daughter, who was fourteen at the time. It was a normal night. Mother was taking me into bed and singing when there was a great commotion down the hallway. I saw the fear in her eyes as she pulled me into the secret passage in my room. Aunt Liza and Uncle Ronaldo found me a few hours later, my mothers screams still ringing in my ears. They adopted me then and have been my Moonlight and Sunshine ever since.

The limo slowing to a halt shook me out of my bad memories and I looked to Richard, his face was hard and he was looking out the window, "Richard? Love? What is it?"

"He is here."

My heart beat fast in my chest. That could be only one person, Evergreen Cornwall, the man who destroyed my life. I was afraid to get out of the limo; I was afraid to even move. "No."

Richard squeezed my hand and then stepped out of the limo. And then I heard his voice, "Ah Prince Richard, congratulations are in order I think. Tell me where is your beautiful bride? I saw her on the news this morning. I was hoping to catch a glimpse of before you left for your honeymoon."

My breath quickened and a Scottish fire raged through me. I stepped out of the limo before Richard could say anything and I caught my first glimpse of Evergreen Cornwall in over thirteen years. He smiled and Richard came towards me.

"Good afternoon, Princess Althea."


	9. Like Fire, Hell Fire, This Burning in My Skin

I just stared at him as my body flashed hot and cold. He was right there within the reach of my fingers and I couldn't do anything. My mothers screams and fathers yelling echoed in my ears until it was deafening and I almost cried.

"Get out of my country or else I will have you executed. Evergreen Cornwall you are here by banished from England and the UK. Leave before I have you thrown into a crate and shipped off to Siberia!" Richard Yelled. 

"My, my aren't we a little touchy. I only wanted to congratulate you two and see the princess, who slipped through my fingers thirteen years ago, all grown up." He reaches out the touch my cheek and Richard grabbed his wrist as it brushed against my cheek. A whimper escaped my mouth and I was taken to the jet. 

"I think we are done here, good day Prince Richard." He turned toward the plane and nodded toward the window I was looking out of. I jumped back from the window and the events from that night washed over me like a cold wave. 

The dark figure who pushed Aunt Liza out of the window. His short white hair and beak like nose. His way too friendly smile and his earth brown eyes. He was there that night, in Buckingham Palace. Richard scared me as he hugged me. I didn't realize I was shaking until I was in his arms. Tears were dripping down my cheeks and I was babbling about that night.

"Althea, Althea listen to me. Althea. Love?"

I had fallen silent and just stared out the window at the retreating car. "It was him. That night, he was the one who murdered my mother and then pushed me out after. Richard we have to stop him, we have to bring him to justice."

"We will love, I promise."

I smiled and relaxed against him and we walked to the back to change. I was suddenly nervous. After this night everything would be different. I tried to unlace the back of my dress but I couldn't. Infernal thing was made to be taken off by another person. I blushed as soft yet strong hands moved mine away and slowly unlaced the bodice of my dress. My dress slipped off my shoulders showing Richard my tattoo. He chuckled at the words but I teared up.

"A great friend of mine moved to America and then a few years later he committed suicide. This was a saying that was at his funeral and on his memorial."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed."

"You're fine, it was several years ago. I am at peace with his death."

He kissed the tattoo and I smiled. He trailed kisses down the length of my back. He had my dress on the floor of the cabin before I could even blink and then there was a knock on the door and a muffled voice saying that we were ready to take off. I stepped out of the dress and walked to the closet. I saw a familiar looking dress and pulled it out. I turned to my husband, dress in hand, "Where did this come from?"

He looked at me a little sheepishly, "I bought it after Jacqueline threw out the ruined one."

I sighed. This dress wasn't cheap and it could only be ordered from Ireland. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to see the way it hugged you again. You are not a princess but a goddess." He stood and took the dress off the hanger and unzipped it. "I want you to have everything and want for nothing. I want to show you how my love for you has grown from nothing to a full rose. You are my light in the darkness. You are the Sky, the Sun, and the Moon. You are my wife, my queen, and my country. I love you."

He zipped up the dress as he said the last three words and then he just held me. Another knock on the door and the plane moving into position was our sign to sit and brace for takeoff.


	10. Honeymoon

As soon as the plane had leveled I jumped up from my chair and into the bed in the back of the jet. I had been up since dawn and nothing and no one would let me sit down. I also needed some time alone with my thoughts. Richard opened the cabin door and sighed as he saw me snuggle under the covers. 

"I need some time, you're welcome to join me."

I felt the bed dip as he sat on it. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, but I turned my head and our lips met. He pulled away and we stared into each others eyes. He kissed me again and I decided that I didn't need time alone, I needed him. My rock, my husband, my king. I smiled and grabbed his skinny red tie to pull him on top of me. I kissed him again and tangled my fingers in his hair. He kissed me back with breathtaking force. I found the knot where his tie hung and slid it off his neck. And then I found the top bottom of his shirt and started unbuttoning it.Richard reached for my dress zipper and I turned to let him get at it.

With my dress falling around my waist and Richard's half unbuttoned shirt we stopped only to take off the rest of our clothes. I blushed as I stood in my lingerie, it was white and sheer in all the right places. There was lace where a bra should be and it fell in a baby doll top down to my hips, where a matching set of lacy underwear and garters were hiding. Richard turned to look at me and I was graced with seeing his perfect body, with its well built muscle and abs.

He slowly walked towards me a smile forming on his lips. I grabbed my elbows in a moment of self consciousness. I looked away and then he was there, grabbing my chin and gently pulling my face towards his. I saw the reassurance in his eyes. He kissed my lips and then my cheek and then my neck. He brought his arms around me and then slowly trailed his fingers down my back, leaving little tingly trails behind. I shivered under his touch at his graze across my sides. He chuckled as his fingers slowly circled around my bottom and I gasped. Richard grabbed my thighs and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I jumped into his arms, locking my ankles around him. 

We fell onto the bed and continued to kiss. Richard smiled again and I giggled. He grabbed the tie on the front of my lingerie and tossed it to the floor of the cabin. Next it was the the garters and then the stockings. Soon I was naked and my arms were sprawled at my sides and I was bothered. His hand reached down and caressed me. I sighed and spread my legs. Richard stood then and I could see why. He was standing at attention and I sighed.

"Richard..." He looked at me and I could see the worry in his eyes. "I have told you a hundred times, I don't care about you being older than me, I don't care about what happened when you were younger, I don't care, Richard all I care about right now is this moment and you and me. You and me." I grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the bed and then back on top of me. I played with the waistline of his boxer-briefs and then slowly I pulled them down.

We were both naked and suddenly both very shy. Richard caught me eyes and raised an eyebrow in question and I nodded. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. And Richard was an out of this world lover. He was more than a little well endowed in the downstairs department and the best thing was he knew how to please a woman. I was happy and sad and a few other things as well but most of all I was content.


End file.
